History Repeats Itself
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Chris thinks about how history does repeat itself...no pairing...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people that are portrayed in this story. Vince McMahon and WWE own the characters and the real people own themselves.  
  
A/N: Just a little something that came to my mind this afternoon, thought I'd jot it down. Nothing special, or anything, no wild romances or anything like that, not my usual stuff that's for sure. And it's a lot shorter than anything I ever do. But enjoy it anyways, and be brutal, I like that. :)

* * *

She was his new Stephanie.  
  
That was the only way he could explain it. As he was feeling himself thrown into the table, as time slowed down to give him this moment to think, he realized it, more clearly than he had thought of it before. The thought, yes, it had crossed his mind, once or twice, but as his back crashed down towards the table, it became a glaring mass of confusion that left him with one thought.  
  
She was his new Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie and him, they had never started off friends, or anything of the sort. He had teased her, constantly, made fun of every single thing about her, and had lavished in the attention it brought him. No, he and Stephanie had never been friends. They had never been more.  
  
He had been more with Trish, or so it seemed. They started out shyly around each other, which was so unlike him, and that should've been his first tip-off. He wasn't this lovey-dovey, heart-on-his-sleeve guy. But here he was, being exactly that, it was so out of character, even he didn't realize what he was doing. He should've realized that all along, every moment, he looked like a fool.  
  
But then things progressed, and things with Christian got strained and he was losing his best friend. Hunter and him had never been best friends, or friends, or anything resembling either of those words, unless you wanted to take away the I and create fiends, sure Hunter had been a fiend, but so had he in his treatment of Stephanie. But Christian tried to warn him, and he didn't listen and look what had happened.  
  
She was his new Stephanie.  
  
He went out there, and the first words that came to his mind, words that drifted from a past that he hadn't easily forgotten, were "filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding trash bag ho." Words that had taken a life of their own years ago, that had made a fiery brunette seethe with anger. Now they were doing the same thing to Trish.  
  
She was his new Stephanie.  
  
The words, the insults, they came naturally to him, but they didn't sting. He wanted Stephanie to sting, but he didn't want Trish to feel that way. He couldn't decide if that was because he still had feelings for her (if he had any feelings at all, and that was a big IF), or he just didn't care. With Stephanie, he cared, he cared enough to want the insults to hurt. Look at everything he went through. Same thing with Trish though.  
  
Now that he thought about it, now that he analyzed it, he didn't really have feelings for Trish at all. It had started as a bet, and he had tried to convince himself, in the face of looking ugly on the inside, that maybe he did have true feelings for the blonde. But he didn't think that was it. He began to realize the feelings were manufactured, as manufactured as a plastic doll in a toy company. He was being fake, with himself, with Trish, with the world. Just like he manufactured his hatred for Trish...and for Stephanie.  
  
He didn't hate either of them, still didn't, but he just got the natural urge to insult them. He would find old clips that they were in, Trish with the barking like a dog, Stephanie with her breast implants and he would show them off to the world for a quick laugh. He had called Trish ugly names, shown her at her worst moments, reveled in the disgust.  
  
She was his new Stephanie.  
  
Now, here he was, laying on a broken announcer's table, his back already in knots and she was standing over him. She was looking down at him with an anger he had seen many times before, except before the eyes were blue and not brown and the hair was brown and not blonde. But that same intensity, that same fire was there. He smiled faintly, recognizing it, knowing that somewhere, a brunette was watching and thinking back to that time when she had looked down at him like that, in a similar situation involving a sledgehammer and lots and lots of blood. All this, this look, this passionate hate for him, it left one thought in his mind as he was rolled backstage.  
  
She was his new Stephanie.  
  
And once he was done with Trish, maybe it would be time for history to repeat itself once again. Life is very circular. They talk about people always repeating the past. Life is not linear, we don't learn from nothing, we learn from the past, and if you don't, then you are doomed to repeat the past. Maybe he was doomed, maybe he was just completing a circle and he was soon to come back to where he started. Maybe Stephanie would come back and he would tease and berate her again. If that happened, then maybe...maybe...  
  
She would be his new Trish.  
  
THE END 


End file.
